


Moments

by KatMora606



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fire, Jealousy, Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMora606/pseuds/KatMora606
Summary: Random kataang moments.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Momentos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717461) by KatMora606. 



> OK, I started this work on wattpad in Spanish, then I also moved my work to fanfiction. net, I just want to extend a little bit in the writing platforms and to improve my English... and since my english is not perfect I will be using a little bit the translator... so sorry for any spelling mistakes, weird sentences, etc. 
> 
> Random kataang moments. Enjoy!

**Weddings**  
They loved going to weddings when they were young, so they could take notes for when they decided to prepare their wedding.

 **Sweet**  
In their relationship they began with shy kisses, with the passage of time the kisses evolved to such a degree that they had to separate by panting for air, both concluded that there was nothing sweeter than passionate kisses.

 **Nervous**  
Aang led Katara to the great garden of the Southern Air temple, with sweaty hands he silently checked that the necklace he made for her was still in her robes.

 **Anniversary**  
"You don't have to do this," said Katara. "It's worth it if it's for you," said Aang smiling.

 **Fire**  
Both had fire in their veins every time they were separated for a long time.

 **Bright as the sun**  
She loved when she laughed, especially when the smile was for her.

 **Battles**  
"Careful," shouted Katara blocking the attack from the earthbender, "Thank you, love," suddenly they were surrounded, "I'll always have your back," she said putting her back to back before starting to deflect stones and fire.

 **Jealousy**  
"I only love you," he whispered in Katara's ear, she kissed him in response.

 **Descendants**  
Together sitting on the bed they both looked lovingly at the child resting in Katara's arms, then their gazes met with a feeling that could only be translated as "I love you".

 **All**  
The moon was so beautiful, the night was quiet and life was wonderful with him.

 **Water**  
It was good when they discovered that in addition to training they could use their powers to create a bubble around their heads and sink into the pond together, the magic was when their lips joined in an underwater kiss.

 **Time**  
"I like being an adult" said Aang proudly, Katara raised an eyebrow at her husband's comment, he smiled maliciously, "now we can do things we couldn't do before" he approached her and stole her lips.

 **Dance**  
They were both one when they danced, the most beautiful thing of all was that when they finished they melted into a passionate kiss.

 **Loved ones**  
"He left," she whispered with warm tears running down her cheeks, "Easy, love, I'm here," Aang said as he led her into a reassuring embrace followed by a long, tender kiss on his forehead.

 **United**  
A gentle gasp determined it, she was his and he was hers.

 **Moon**  
"I couldn't sleep" said Katara, "neither could I" sat next to her both looking at the moon with their hands intertwined.

 **Sorry**  
All the couples had fights, in the end there was only one word left to say to resolve it.

 **Votes**  
Most said "till death do us part", they decided to omit that because they knew it would not separate them.

 **Life Lessons**  
Because no one teaches you how to be a parent, but you have each other to support.

 **Love**  
She would always be there for him, no matter what. His pain was also hers but in his happiness he was willing to spend every second with her.


End file.
